Kingdom Hearts Crazy Unknown
After the year of Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMix Sora Find a Choas Star until It's Teleport To Yend Sid's Tower Until The World That Never Was Crash into Yen Sid's Tower. Worlds Returned Kingdom Hearts Worlds *Traverse Town *Twilight Town New Disney Worlds *Un-Tamed Jungly Froest of Rythem (Jungle Book) *Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Prydain (Black Cauldrion) *Oldest Castle (Sword in the Stone) *La Cat' Cite (Arstiocats) *War of London/Neverland (Peter Pan 1 & Retured to neverland) *Twilight Barking of British City (101 Datlmations) *Kuzco-Troplis (Emperor's New Groove & New School) *Untied Mouse Kingdom (The Great Mouse Decticve) *Messy Bayou/Down under (Recusers & Recusers:Down under) *New World (Pocahantas) *Louisiana of wishes & Wizardcraft (Princess & The frog) *City of Mouseville (Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain) *Wasteland of Music (Song of The South) *Farmer's Farm (Chicken Little (1947)) *Bear Woodland/Happy Valley (Bongo the Bear/Mickey & The Beanstalk or Fun & Fancy Free) *Corlina (Tangled) *Icey Frozen Snowy Kingdom (Frozen) *Desert of notning/Jungle of Odd/New Beach (The Croods (3nd Party Type of Disney Without Songs)) *Game Centeral Station of Cy-Bugs (Wreck It Ralph) New Nick Worlds *Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *City of Oddness & Regluar (Ren & Stimpy) *Armity Park (Danny Phantom) *Dimmsdale (Fairly Oddparents) *Tots Hous (Rugrats) *Teen House (All Grow Up) *Petropolis (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) *Awesomeberg (Sanjay & Craig) New Cartoon Network Worlds *The Park of Regular (Regular Show) *Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) *Total Darma World (Total Darma Series (Island,Revenge of the Island,Action,World Tour,Musical & All Star)) *Peach Creek (ed,edd n' Eddy) *Porkbelly (johney test) *Endsville/Spooky Underworld (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Townsville (Powerpuff Girls & Powerpuff Girls Z) *Unkown Serect Lab (Dexter's Labortory) *JellyStone Park (Yogi Bear) *Grojsville (Grojband) *House of Chaseing Pets (Tom & Jerry (new TV Show)) *Looney Town (Looney Tunes,Duck Doger,Baby Looney Tunes,Space Jam,Tiny Tunes & Looney Tunes Show) *Animaniwood (Animanicas) *Haunted Mansion House (Scooby Doo Where are you) New Hub Network Worlds *Equestrila (MLP:Friendship is magic) *Downtown City (Littest Petshop (2012)) *Traffic Jam (Dan Vs) *Recuser Bot Hideout (Transformers:Recuse Bots) *Dog Poud/Dog Hidden Labortroy (Pound Puppies (2010)) New Pixzar Worlds *Toy World (Toy Story 1,2 & 3) *Monsterolis (1st visit:Monster University & 2nt Visit:Monster Ink.) *Radaitor Springs (Cars 1 & 2) *Paradise Falls (UP) *Scoutt kingdom (Brave) *Air Race Crouse (Planes) New Dreamworks Worlds *Medavil City of Far,Far Away/Swamp Rat Froest (Sherk 1,2,3, & 4) *Anty Underground (Antz) *Ocean of Fishy York (Sharktales) *Ney York/African plain/Madagascar/Paris (Madagascar 1,2 & 3) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda 1,2, & the ledgen of awesomeness) *Berk (How to Train your Dragon,Dragons:Riders & Defenders of Berk) *North Pole/Darkness City (Rise of the guardians) *The Croods World is put on "New Disney Worlds" *Race Crouse of Race Cars/El Garden (Trubo) New Non-Disney Worlds *Glitzy Russian Paris (Anastasia) *Fairy Vale (Thumbeilla) *Golden Desert (Thief & The Clobber) *Camelot (Quest of Camelot) *Swan Lake (Swan Princess) *Icey Land of Penguin (Pebble & the penguin) *Musical Magical Farmland of Fun (Don Bluth's Rock a Doodle) *El dorado (Road to El Dorado) *Saim (King & I) New DC Nation Worlds *Gotham City (Batman) *Metropolis (Superman) *Wonderolish (Wonder Woman) *Green Lanton Planet (Green Lantron) *Speedoplis (The Flash) *Atlantica of Heroic (Aquaman) *Cy-York (Cybrog) *Gemworld (Amethyst Princess of Gemworld) *Jump City (Teen Titans) New Marvel Worlds *New York Heroic City (Marvel) *Hero Club (Super Hero squad) New Nintendo Worlds *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *hyrule (The Ledgen of Zelda:Twilight Princess,Skyward Stone & Wind Waker) *Planet Zerb (Metriod) *Lytlax System (Star Fox) *Dreamland (Kirby) *Skyworld (Kid Ircarus) *Poke'World (Poke'mon) *Western Desert (Dillion's Werstle Roll) *F-zero Grand Prixie (F-zero) *Island of King shark & Fairies (Warioland:Shake it Up) *DK Jungle (donkey Kong Country Retured & Donkey Kong jungle Beat) *Boxing Ring of New York City (Punch Out (NES & Wii Version) & Super Punch Out) *Game & Watch (Game & Watch) *Eagleland (Earthbound aka mother) *Castle of Fire Embeled (Fire Emblem) *Skyland (Starfy 1,2 & 3, & The ledgenary Starfy) *Ice Mt. (Ice Climbers) New Other Worlds *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sayin Galaxy (Dragonball/Dragonball Z/Dragonball Z kai/Dragon Ball Z GT) *Moon Kingdom (Sarilior Moon) *Kohan (Naratro) *7 Water (One Piece) *Darkest City (Death Notes) *Darker City (Black Heart Series) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Japan of Demons (Inuyasha) *Futurefic City (Jetsons) *20XX (Megaman) *Town of Christain City (Davey & Goliath (Tv Series only)) *Facebooktrolis (FaceBook) *Gmailberg (Gmail) *DevianTROPOLIS (Deviantart) *Kitchen of Talking Foods (Annoying Orange) *Bethlehem (At Jesus' Side) *Beyblade City of Let It Ripping (Beyblade Series) *Minecraftia (Minecraft) New Kingdom Hearts Worlds *Light & Darkness City *Rasining City *The World of Yen Sid's Tower That Never Was *End of Destiny Island *Battle Void (Final Boss World) Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Articles in need of expansion